


Emma's Pet

by traumschwinge



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Consensual Non-Consent, Dom/sub Play, Edgeplay, F/M, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traumschwinge/pseuds/traumschwinge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles had actually planned to read in the living room of the appartment he shares with Emma. But when he found one of her pets there, tied up and stark naked, he considers that other activities might be more interesting than reading.</p><p>This is pwp if you haven't guessed it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emma's Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Repeating from the tags: this is a SM story. Bondage, egding, dom/sub relationship between Emma and Erik. If that's not your thing or you're underaged, please hit the back button.  
> I might want to add "forced" gay sex too.

Usually, Charles would pay Emma’s pets no mind when she left them in their shared living room. Usually, Charles would just ignore them until Emma came back for them. But usually, Emma’s pets weren’t quite as gorgeous as this one, gagged and blindfolded and all tied up so he had no other choice but to remain still and hard until Emma deemed it necessary for him not to be anymore. Charles couldn’t help but stare, slack jawed, for at least a minute. How many times had Emma invited him to join her and her pets and he’d declined. If she’d asked him today, however, he’d probably agree in an instant.

He could already feel his slacks getting tighter in the crotch area.

Charles sighed. He’d have to talk to Emma when she came back. But until then, he could just as well do what he’d meant to be doing before he’d seen the gorgeous, naked man tied up on their couch. Take up a book and read on said couch. There was enough space left next to Emma’s pet for him to settle down comfortably and completely ignore how easy it would be to feel up the hard muscles of his stomach or sneak in a pinch at his nipples. He’d probably even get away with giving his hard on a few strokes. Emma sure wouldn’t mind.

He picked up his book from where he’d left it on the coffee table and sat down on the far end of the couch. Instead of reading, though, he watched Emma’s pet over the edge of his book. It was only a miniscule change, but he’d definitely tensed when Charles had sat down. Only very slowly, he relaxed again, returning to the state of waiting resigned until Emma’s return, like she had intended.

For a while, Charles turned his attention to his book and let Emma’s pet be. After a while, the pet was relaxed again despite Charles’ presence. And why wouldn’t he be. Nothing was happened, Charles wasn’t doing anything. Only, Charles was inching closer, moving a little as quietly as possible. Whenever his movement got noticed, he stopped for another while and waited.

Emma’s pet had some sensory mutation, this much Charles could tell without touching his mind too intimately, but she had done _something_ to limit the mutation to a field very close to her pet’s body. Charles marveled at her well trained craftsmanship when it came to using her telepathy for sex and fun.

Eventually, Charles was close enough so he could touch. Book still in hand and pretending to be reading, he put a hand flat Emma’s pet’s naked thigh. The muscle under his fingers immediately tensed. Then, as the pet’s power strained and then faded, it became a tremble. All the while, Charles had started to read again, simply enjoying the confusion and slight panic rolling off the naked, bound man next to him.

Only when the tremors stopped and the breath of Emma’s pet’d evened out again did Charles move his hand again. By then, he’d reached the end of the pages he had open and had to first turn over to the next before he could put the hand back on naked flesh. This time, he placed his hand flat on the hipbone, using his thumb to rub small circles into the skin there. Every now and then, he turned pages, not waiting out the end of the tremors for it this time.

But eventually, Emma’s pet got even used to this touch, even leaning into Charles’ hand a little as much as the bondage he was tied in allowed. Charles was as good as certain Emma never allowed her pets to come without her express permission. That made the next thing he did so much more thrilling. He wrapped his hand around the hard, straining cock, just tight enough for some light friction. Slowly, he started to move his hand up from the shaft to the tip, gathering some of the precome leaking out there, before he even more slowly moved his hand back down the shaft again all the way down to the metal cockring around the base. He traced the rim of the smooth stainless steel band with his middle finger for a while, enjoying the noises Emma’s pet made through his gag. When he knew Emma’s pet was only seconds from losing control and spilling his orgasm all over Charles’ hand despite her orders and the cockring, Charles pulled his hand back.

He allowed the pet a few minutes of rest, time to compose himself again and making sure he wouldn’t come. Charles used the time to return his full attention back on the book he was trying to read. He had skipped a few paragraphs here and there while he was distracted. So he decided to read to the end of the chapter before he’d stop reading for good.

In the end, their break lasted for about fifteen minutes, a little longer than Charles had originally planned. Emma’s pet had relaxed somewhat by then, so Charles had high hopes that he’d last just as long as with the last handjob. Maybe even longer if Charles took his time and allowed short breaks during it. Charles put his book down.

This time, Charles didn’t immediately wrap his entire hand around the rock hard penis of Emma’s pet. Instead, he traced the underside all the way from the cockring to the tip with a single finger, touching so lightly the pet wasn’t even feeling much pressure. But even so, the pet let out a long, strained whimper through his gag when Charles repeated the same action on the other side, in the other direction.

For a while, Charles was content with this kind of teasing. It wasn’t likely he would get Emma’s pet off that way, but it kept him squirming and moaning against his bondage. Charles used the time to get a closer look on his body. Emma’s pet was tall as far as Charles could see, and trim, with a narrow waist and toned body. Exactly the body type he knew Emma liked her armcandy to be. And in bed, he supposed, as he kept on raking his eyes over the abs and slightly hairy chest.

His eyes got caught on the pink nipples, surrounded by slightly darker, and also slightly pebbled patch of soft skin. They just begged for a kiss, or even better, a bite. Charles couldn’t see any reason not to indulge this whim.

Emma’s pet yelped at first when he felt Charles’s wet mouth against his nipple, then it tapered out into a long, strained moan when Charles bit down, just long enough for the pleasure not to turn into pain. Then, he gave the nipple between his lips a few short licks, with the full intent to get it fully hard.

Too busy with the nipple between his teeth, he’d forgotten all about what his fingers were doing. So, when he pulled back, he wrapped his fingers around the cock of Emma’s pet, only the thumb and index finger though, so there wasn’t enough friction to get him off quickly. It wasn’t like he’d any intend to end this any time soon. So he gently stroked up and down, all the way from the base to the tip and back to the base again.

He took his time teasing, monitoring the thoughts of Emma’s pet so he knew when to pause, or when to bite down on his shoulder, neck, nipple, to work him down a bit. At first, the pet had been moaning irregularly, but over time, those moans had turned into sobs. Emma’s pet was desperate for relief and if not for the gag he’d have been begging. It was a surprise to Charles that the pet wasn’t screaming his desperation out in his mind, but all he could sense there was the tiny hope that Emma would be there soon to relief him. Charles wrapped his entire hand around the pet’s dick and squeezed, a little harder than necessary.

Just about that moment, Charles sensed Emma waking up in her bedroom. He wondered if he should pull his hand back and go back to reading, but the short pang of something like guilt was enough to alert Emma to what he was doing. She laughed into his mind, gently pushing him to go ahead if he wanted to. _I take it this means you’d play with us today?_ she chuckled. Charles swallowed. He looked her current pet up and down once again, his gaze lingering on his mouth, his still hard nipples, last on the bead of precum currently leaking from the tip of his dick.

 _If I may?_ Charles answered, trying his best not to let two much of his eagerness shine through.

Emma strode into the living room, wearing nothing but a white lace slip and bra. She flashed Charles her most indecent smile, further proof that she was rather pleased with the development she woke up to. “Oh, don’t stop because of me, Charles,” she laughed. “Go ahead.”

Charles took up moving his hand again, this time with actual purpose. Emma’s pet had tensed at his name and confusion swirled in his mind. At least it had, before the friction around his dick took over all his mind and he needed all his will to stop himself from coming. Emma stopped right behind her pet on the other side of the couch’s back. She bent down to watch what Charles was doing over her pet’s shoulder.

”Has he been a good boy while I was gone?” Emma asked. She stroked over her pet’s head.

”Very good,” Charles answered, guessing what she was getting at and playing along. “He took everything I did without any complaint.”

”Good boy,” Emma hummed. She leaned close to her pet’s ear, so she could breathe against his ear, “You have ten seconds to come. Charles will help you or distract you. It’s his choice and you’ll accept it. Now, on my count. One…”

The moment Emma started to count, her pet started to move his hip, thrusting his dick in Charles’ hand again and again. Charles decided to be merciful this time and tightened his grip, before he matched his pace to the thrusts. At the count of nine, the pet shuddered and all but collapsed back onto the couch as he spilled his release all over Charles’ hand. Charles caught as much as he could.

Emma smirked when he caught her eye. With deft fingers, she opened the gag and took it out of her pet’s mouth. Charles waited until the pet had sucked in a couple of deep breaths, then he held his cum smeared hand up to the pet’s face. “It’s your mess. Lick it clean,” Emma ordered.

Charles felt the pet’s breath stutter for a few moments, but then the pet obediently opened his mouth. The first few licks were a bit reluctant, testing, probing. But soon enough the licking turned eager, tongue pressing flat against Charles’ palm in broad licks until it was all clean, then went on to suck on each of Charles’ fingers individually, careful not to bite down. It was almost like the pet was recommending himself for a blowjob. At the thought, Charles couldn’t help a moan.

Emma let it go on for another minute after her pet had reached the last of Charles’ finger, before she pulled her pet back by his hair. “Remember what I told you before we did this for the first time, Erik?” she asked. “If I decide you sleep with a guy, you will sleep with a guy. Or you can walk away and never come back.” She waited for her pet to nod, even though it must hurt pulling his own hair like that. “So, is there anything you want to say?” Her pet just clenched his teeth. “Good.” Emma let go of his hair.

She looked over at Charles. “Are you coming to the bedroom with us?”

Charles nodded, so quick he didn’t even have time to think before. He’d wanted to fuck Emma’s pet the moment he’d seen him, he wasn’t declining it now.

Emma walked around the couch and knelt down so she could undo the shackles tieing her pet’s ankles to the bar keeping them apart for easy access to his crotch. She then helped him to stand up and even waited until he was stable enough on his feet to be led into her bedroom. Emma hooked a finger in the ring on the front of the collar around her pet’s neck to drag him to her room, without having to bother to undo either the bondage on his arms nor the blindfold. Charles followed then a few paces behind, uncomfortably pulling at his slacks.

In the bedroom, Emma let go of the ring only when she had reached the bed. Graciously, as if she had to put on a show for Charles, she crawled onto the bed, making herself comfortable sitting up against the headboard, legs spread. She beckoned Charles to come closer. “How about you take these off?” She pointed at her panties. “It’s not like Erik could do it. And it would be a nice change to have a real man take them off for once.”

Charles smiled. “Only if you return the favour,” he said but he was already crawling up to her.

”Of course,” Emma laughed. She raised her hips so Charles could just hook his thumbs into the sides of her panties and slowly roll them down her hips and thighs, over her knees and finally off her feet. When he looked back up at her, she was already spreading her legs again, showing her freshly shaved, slightly swollen and wet pussy off to him.

”Is this an invitation, Emma, dear?” Charles asked when he settled down between her legs. Her hands immediately went to work on his slacks, opening button and zipper, before pushing them down his ass at the same time as his shorts. She arched her back as Charles fumbled with the hooks of her bra, pressing her crotch up against his.

”Maybe,” Emma breathed. “But then who would fuck poor Erik?” He hand sneaked down between his legs and squeezed lightly. “I’m sure he’ll appreciate what you’re packing.”

With Emma’s help, and despite her continuing teasing, Charles got rid of his shirt as well. By then, she had gotten him from halfway to fully hard, so much so that he was rubbing against her hand despite himself. It was then that he consciously pulled away, making room on the bed so Emma’s pet, too, could join them.

Emma laughed at him, a little breathless. Finally, she turned her attention to her pet, ordering in a stern voice, “Up on the bed, kneeling, face to me.” She watched as her pet climbed up on the bed, clumsy and unsteady with his hands still bound and the blindfold in place. Neither her nor Charles helped until he had settled down kneeling, facing her as she’d ordered.

Charles slipped behind him. “Spread your legs more,” he ordered, gently nudging the pet’s legs with his knees. He kept on nudging until there was enough room for him to kneel comfortably between the pet’s legs. All the pet would have to do now to get into the right position for a nice fucking was to lean forward. Charles put his hands on either side of the pet’s hips, feeling out the sharp bone there and then squeezed down hard enough to bruise. The pet moaned.

Emma had waited until Charles was satisfied with his position, before she took her pet’s face in her hands. Slowly and carefully, so he wouldn’t lose his balance, she pulled his face down to her crotch. “Start licking,” she ordered. “Gently. I want you to take your time. If I finish before Charles does, you will be punished. And no stopping.”

Her pet let out a whimper, that got immediately muffled when she pushed him down with a hand on the back of his head. For a second, he struggled as if unwilling or just uncomfortable. Charles smacked the pet’s ass. “Behave,” he ordered. For another brief moment, the complaints and whimpers continued, then the pet gave in.

”Good boy,” Charles murmured, stroking over the pet’s side. Now, he had finally time to take a good look at the pet’s ass. Emma must have ordered him clean shaved, as he couldn’t find any hairs there. The pet was also prepared with lube and a large plug up his butt, furthering Charles’ suspicion that Emma had been planning on his participation.

The bright pink silicone looked obscene in contrast to the pale flesh surrounding it. It just begged to be pulled out. So Charles closed his fingers around the disk at the end preventing the plug from slipping in too deep and pulled. The plug turned out to be much larger and actually penis shaped when he pulled it out. Charles decided to play with it for a couple of moments, pulling it almost out before shoving it back in, fucking the pet with the plug to make sure he was completely ready for the real thing. It also elicited moans from the pet, showing Charles that he wasn’t completely opposed to being fucked.

Eventually, Emma passed him a condom and a bottle of lube. Only then Charles pulled the plug out all the way. He took the extra time to lube the pet up some more, before he rolled the condom over his dick and then lubed himself up too. Charles suspected Emma’s pet really was new to anal with an actual dick, so he wanted to take due care before entering.

Still, the pet did tense up for a second when Charles lined his dick up, ready to push in. It wasn’t hard to wait it out, though. The pet’s mind was obviously more preoccupied with pleasing his mistress anyway. So when Charles thrust in as the pet relaxed again, there was only very little resistance. Two, three, four slow thrusts so the pet could get used the dick fucking his ass, then Charles started to thrust in in earnest. He wanted to finish quickly if he could, mostly so the pet wouldn’t have to risk punishment. Soon enough, though, he forgot all about his good intentions and just thrust in his own pace, gripping the pet’s hips hard and pulling at them for the extra leverage.

Charles didn’t hold back, ramming his dick in as deep as he could when he was just about to come and then went still, enjoying the feeling of the hot, tight channel pulsing around his dick as he spilled his cum into the condom. For a few minutes, Charles stayed as he was, half bent over the pet’s back and panting, trying to catch his breath again. He waited until it started to get uncomfortable before he pulled out.

The pet was still busy eating Emma out, so Charles took the used condom off and went to the bathroom to clean up. Emma was projecting a low undercurrent of her own lust at him, so he knew exactly how long he could take in the bathroom. When he came back, two washcloths in hand, Emma was done as well. Her pet was lying on his side, his head resting on her thigh. She was scratching him behind the ear, the blindfold untied but still covering his eyes.

Charles sat down on the bed next to them. He kissed Emma’s cheek and handed the washcloths over to her. “Everything alright?” he asked.

The blindfold slipped when Erik lifted his head. Their eyes met for the first time, as Erik squinted up at him, trying to get Charles’ face into focus. “‘m good,” he said, his deep voice husky from sex.

”Good,” Charles murmured, stroking down Erik’s arm to the bondage still clamping down around the lower arms. Swiftly, Charles opened the buckles holding it closed, then helped Erik out of it. A sigh escaped Erik as he rolled his shoulder in the effort to get the feeling back into his arms.

Emma held out the second washcloth she wasn’t using for Erik. “Clean up,” she told him. “And then come here. You’ve earned yourself some rest.”

”I could give you a backrub,” Charles offered. He hadn’t missed how Erik was still rolling his shoulder. Being tied up for hours must have done a number on his joint.

Erik looked back up at him. There was doubt on his face, but after a few seconds and a gentle nudge from Emma, he nodded. “I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Edit 31. 01. 2017
> 
> This is a difficult fic to look back on for me. I moderate the comments for that reason and won't publish any anymore.


End file.
